


Power Rangers

by NITRAM



Category: Power Rangers, Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, Teams, super hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NITRAM/pseuds/NITRAM
Summary: A new threat has awoken and you what that means a new team of power rangers has to be chosen. Will this team succeed or fail?





	1. New Team Part 1

It was a peaceful night in Eastwood, when all of a sudden the sky turns into fire, as soon as it started it ended. None were the wiser except for one who had long black hair, grey eyes, white clothing that resembled the ancients Greek garments. Her body appeared to be transparent, and with a sweet, and kind voice she exclaimed: "Find those worthy to wield the power!"  Lights flew through the night looking for those who would be worthy.

Angelica and Chuckie were coming out of the movies; they had gone to see the Avengers " I don't think they get paid enough," Angelica told her boyfriend. " I don't think they want to get paid," Chuckie continued their conversation. These two have been dating for about a month; the couple continued to talk about the movie they just saw. Their pockets began to glow, and the two teens disappeared and were teleported without there notice. A few minutes later the couple appeared in a strange land. Once the couple regained their composure they looked around neither Chuckie nor Angelica recognized this place. It looked like a forest there were clear rivers, uncut threes as if no human life existed here there was no sign of life until they heard a sweet voice. 

"Welcome to my home." The disembodied voice spoke, it was like hearing a parent talk to you with kindness. At first, Angelica was surprised but the moment she heard the voice, she asked "Where are we. and who are you? "Angelica's voice echoed through the forest Chuckie, on the other hand, was trying to pull Angelica away however the further they got the voice got closer until they stumble upon a female. This woman gave off a feeling of warmed and honesty. The beauty spoke softly "I am Gaia, you're in the garden of Power,  and you have been selected to protect the Earth from an alien threat." 

Angelica and Chuckie blinked a few times then they started laughing their butts off. "hahahahahahahahahahah."The couple continued to laugh until they needed air to breathe. "Look I'm sorry, but we don't know anything about fighting or protecting; we're just two teenagers, and one of us has a cowardly streak, while the other one has a mean streak," Chuckie tried to explain between laughs.  "Listen you two, you're world is in grave danger and both of you have been chosen, check your pockets and you will find a morpher to help you with your fight against evil. Chuckie and Angelica did as they were told upon checking their pockets both found watches

"Tell us who or what this great evil is that you need teens; instead of oh I don't know the army,  FBI,  or anybody with experience?" asked Angelica. The transparent women hesitated at first, but Gaia realized that she couldn't hold back info.  "Our enemy is my sister Hera-dia and her followers.   Behold the river of knowledge,"  the couple looked in the river instead of showing their reflections it showed images of the wicked woman known to them as Hera-dia, and her followers. Hera-dia's hair was long and bright yellow,  her eyes glowed red not any type of red but a blood red, her clothing was what appeared to be an armored robe.  

The second image was that of her general whose name is Gordian,  he is a skilled warrior trained in the ways of deception he has red crystalized skin green hair and his trusty sword. The river images shifted once more this time to the monster maker named Kolder he is a short obsessed man who is made out of clay and the final villains are called greenlings humanoid creatures with green-feathery skin and wings sort of like harpies. After the images of villains were shown the river reflected images of Chuckie and Angelica they were wearing spandex with the color blue and pink combined with some Greek attire. 

The river started to glow and the image shifted once again,  this time it was to Eastwood city where a monster began attacking blowing fire out of his mouth like a dragon he was scaly and obese his skin was white with red. "Hurry go!" Gaia exclaimed. Chuckie and Angelica looked at each other  "You haven't told us how to access the powers," Angelica told the transparent woman why they haven't gone anywhere "Grab the watches, and yelled out your colors, and myth; angelica you are the pink-griffon. Chuckie you get the blue dragon" with that command they yelled out in union their colors and beasts.

 Pressing his watch Chuckie yelled out "BLUE-DRAGON. the watch claimed Chuckie's skin a blue morphed ranger came out he was wearing blue toga over his white spandex two blue diamonds visible a black button near the end of his toga blue gloves blue boats and of-course a blue helmet, black visor and a black belt with a blue square buckle. 

"PINK-GRIFFON!" Angelica shouted sounding board. She was wrapped in a pink light in her place a transformed ranger came out she was wearing what resembled an ancient Greek pink dress over her white spandex, pink gloves, pink boots, and there was a yellow lasso around her waist, and a pink helmet with a black visor.                                                                                                                                                                      

 

 

Both of the new rangers marveled at their costumes. One was thinking this so cool, I get to be a super-hero; while the other one was thinking, wait till I tell Suzy she'll be so jealous. The teens were teleported to Eastwood city where the monster was attacking with the greenlings. "I am GOREL and I love me some havoc!" The monster exclaimed joyfully terrorizing the citizens of Eastwood city.  "Shut the heck up," the pink ranger kicked Gorel in his face. Blue was fighting against the greenling, they weren't doing so well sure they got lucky hits here and there but the Rangers were inexperienced and need it a little bit of help. Gaia was watching all of this from the river of knowledge she was also wondering where the heck are the other rangers chosen by the lights. 

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. New team p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rangers face off against their first monster.

 

The Rangers have always been a team that gives their lives in order to protect the earth from any threat. Today a new team rose up to take that mantle, and they are not doing a scratch against Gor-el the latest monster of the new threat Hera-dia. The Blue and Pink Rangers are doing everything they can to stop him but its no use. "Pink behind you" The blue ranger warned his partner Angelica turned around quickly taking out the greenlings that were about to attack her "PINK  who are you calling pink?" She questioned throwing a kick at the monsters. "Well, what am I  suppose to call you?" Blue asked ducking a blow from the monster  "I don't know we'll discuss this later."

While Chuckie and Angelica were getting their butts handed to them the reaming ranger had been teleported to the  Garden of Power.Where they met Gaia whom quickly explained the situation and gave them their morphers. "Lillian, to activate your powers call upon the black unicorn. Phill for you it's the yellow pegasus and Tommy for you its the red phoenix." The trio took it all in they understood. 

Tommy stood tall and with confidence in his eyes, he yelled, " RED PHOENIX." pressing his watch. The watch started the morphing sequence taking over Tommy's body and in his place came the red ranger. Tommy's uniform was similar to Chuckie's the only difference was in the color. His was a red helmet, red gloves, red boots red toga over white spandex with a green button to the side and a green belt with a red buckle.

Lil followed Tommy's lead and she yells "BLACK  UNICORN." She was engulfed in a black light transforming her into the black ranger her uniform consists of a black helmet, black gloves black boots and like Angelica a black dress over white spandex with a blue lasso around her waist.  

"Cool now let me show how it's done." Phill bosted with cockiness he yelled out" YELLOW PEGASUS." like the others he soon was transformed into the yellow ranger. He wore a yellow helmet with yellow gloves, yellow boots and a pink belt with a yellow buckle.  Once the trio got their powers they were sent to help the other rangers. The three new rangers soon arrived at the battlefield; they immediately attacked the greenlings.  Yellow and black had to fight four greenlings the same as red while blue and pink took on the monster.

Yellow was surrounded by the four greenlings;  Yellow used a spin kick to free himself from the ambush. "Sweat," Phil smirked under his helmet apparently his powers gave him knowledge of martial arts. Black was stunned by her brother's actions, she quickly realized what her brother figured however she yelled, "POWERBALL."  Her body moved on its own as if kicking an invisible ball, out of nowhere a ball of black fire was released and thrown into the enemies evaporating most of them. 'Wow, note to self-don't make Lil mad.' Red thought as he saw Lil's power ball in action. 

While he was distracted with his thoughts the greenlings attacked him, as he fell to the ground he heard a voice coming inside his helmet via radio Ranger hear me summon your weapons; let the power guide you. Red did as told and a sword formed in his hands as he called it "Pheonix Sword." Tommy slashes the greenlings as if they were nothing. Blue and Pink are fighting the monster of the week aka  Gorel.

Gorel threw his fire breath at Pink, she counters attacked with her blaster. The blast from Angelica's blaster only managed to scrape him. The scrapped made him angry "GOREL MAD!" the monster shoot his fire at full force aim directly at Angelica. Angelica froze in fear the blast felt like it was in slow motion however the blast never came when she turned around there was Chuckie with what looked like a water dragon. protecting her and the monster was drenched with his flame put out. The Rangers used one final attack aim at the monster. Phil started with his spin kick, Lil used her power ball, Chuckie used his water dragon, Angelica, her blaster and Tommy used his Sword to create an air slash. The attacks were a direct hit, blowing the monster up.

"Well done Rangers, however, your fight is yet to be done," Gaia's voice came from their helmet radios. "What do you mean we blew it up!" Phil argued while he was busy arguing the other rangers saw the monster become a giant. "So, any ideas?" Phil asked.                                "Summon your zords," Gaia told them the Rangers had no idea what she was talking about "Lisen all you have to do is channel your myth and call them." 

Tommy started the process "I call upon the power of the Mighty Phoenix,"  A giant mechanical Bird came at Tommy's command.  Angelica followed "I need the PowerGriffon." Then it was Chuckies turn "I summon the Seadragon,"  a robotic griffin and seadragon came to their calls. Lil and Phil were the last to called their Zord "Come to me Mega unicorn."                                                                                           "Super Pegasus I need of you," and like the other zords, the came to assist the Rangers. 

Gaia contacted them once more and explained that the Zords can combine into one. The combination process for the Zord; starts with the Mega Unicorn and Super Pegasus they become the legs of the Megazord the Seadragon and the Power Griffon  become the hands and the Mighty Phoenix turns into the body and head the wings of the Pegasus and griffon combine to create a shield the horn of the unicorn becomes a sword and wings of the Phoenix  are meant to give the Megazord flight

With the Megazord formed the Ranger went a final round with Gorel. The monster used its flame breath to attack, however, the rangers used their Shield to defend than they attacked with their sword. With one final attack called the slash beam, they were finally able to take the monster down for good. With the monster defeated,  the ranger went back to Garden of Power where Gaia congratulated them for a job well done, then she warned them that as ranger they would face tougher battles and that they would need to aby three rules first one to never escalate a battle unless the enemy forces you to. Second, do not use the power for personal gain and finally do not reveal your identities to anybody. 


End file.
